You Are My Destiny
by Meiilyng
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga é uma princesa infeliz e que pensa que nunca conseguirá amar o marido que seu pai escolheu para ela. Sasuke Uchiha é um duque ambicioso que só pensa em ter mais e mais poder.Ambos tem seus destinos entrelaçados e acabam por ficarem noivos.


**You Are My Destiny**

**- Você é meu destino -**

_Escrita por Meilyng_

**Prefácio**

" _É como se alguém já tivesse desenhado nossa história. Desenhado de um jeito torto e mal feito. Em meio a este desenho houve dor, lágrimas, solidão e ódio. Mas este era apenas o rascunho. Nossa história se tornou um lindo desenho, e não me arrependo de nada que tive que enfrentar para vive-lá. O que importa é que me encontrei com você neste mundo louco e conturbado, para finalmente ser feliz._

_Tentando ser forte, cheguei a mentira que não lhe amava, mas a verdade é que sempre quis estar com você. _

_Estando juntos finalmente poderemos contruir um mundo em que poderemos ser felizes... Em que poderemos procurar uma felicidade que brilhe como as estrelas, e que seja eterna como elas."_

" _Eu quero amar, amar perdidamente. Amar só por amar." (Florbela Espanca)_

**Capítulo I – Casamento arranjado**

Meu pai levou-me como todos os dias até o jardim de nossa mansão , lá me esperava como todos os dias, Madame Brown. Ela sempre me dava aulas de como me comportar diante da sociedade dês dos meus 8 anos de idade; o que não mencionei ainda é que sou uma princesa, princesa Hinata Hyuuga. Vivo na Inglaterra. Mudei-me para cá quando ainda era um bebê, mas não preciso me preocupar com isso, pois uma princesa apenas se preocupa como deve se portar diante da sociedade, e em arranjar um noivo da menos foi o que me encinaram. ...

- fique reta menina, como acha que uma princesa é? Vamos fique reta, ou terei de lhe chamar novamente de corcunda de notre dame – dizia a madame Brown enquanto tomava seu chá.

- sim senhora – Hinata da um leve suspiro pegando a xicara de chá.

- hei priminha, devo dizer que você está se comportando muito bem... Para um desleixada – ri Mika chegando ao jardim.

Esqueci de mencionar que minha prima está passando uma temporada aqui. Elá nunca gostou de mim, sempre me chamou de desleixada e me rechaçou. Acho que é porque sou uma das primeiras princesas, eu tenho mais chances de herdar o trono do que ela, e ela tem medo de nunca se tornar rainha.

- não responderei Mika – Hinata sorri para a prima.

- nunca pedi que respondesse prima – sorri Mika.

- pare de importunar a Hinata, Mika – fala Neji chegando ao jardim com os braços cruzados.

- desculpe-me Neji, não foi minha intenção... – Neji interrompe Mika.

- não precisa dizer mais nada, entra agora – fala Neji enquanto se sentava junto a Hinata e madame Brown.

- sim – fala Mika quase chorando, mas saindo do jardim.

- insolente – reclama Neji enquanto pega uma xicara – como vai as aulas senhora Brown? – pergunta Neji sorrindo.

- vão bem Neji, Hinata está evoluindo muito, logo poderá arranjar um bom noivo – sorri a Madame de volta.

- 'falsa' – pensa Hinata tomando o chá.

Tudo o que vivo, tudo o que faço... Tudo o que tento ser acabará sendo uma mentira. Essa não é a vida que eu queria para mim! Essa é uma vida que precisa-se de sacrificios, e o sacrificio principal é sua felicidade... Todas querem ser uma princesinha, mas o que a maioria não sabe é que uma princesa casa com alguém que não conheçe, tem de se comportar diante da sociedade, e o pior de tudo ... sacrificar... o amor...

- Hinata, Hinata – Neji chama Hinata que parecia em outro planeta.

- sim Neji? – pergunta Hinata de volta.

- Eu estava dizendo que seu noivo irá chegar daqui 2 semanas – fala Neji tomando chá – então esteja preparada até lá, não queremos decepcionar o Duque não é? – pergunta Neji já sabendo da resposta.

- é...Neji – respondo Hinata triste.

- você parece triste princesa – diz Madame Brown sorrindo.

- só estou um pouco cansada Madame Brown – Hinata tenta sorrir.

- imaginava – sorri a Madame.

- HINATAAAAAA – grita Hanabi pulando no colo de Hinata.

- Hanabi, temos visita – diz Hinata arrumando o vestido.

- Ah é a Madame Brown, ela já é de casa - sorri Hanabi.

- Hanabi seja mais educada – fala Hinata olhando para a irmã.

- Neji o que fez com a Hina? Ela esta mais séria esses meses, e chata – fala Hanabi brava.

- Ela só está se comportando pela 1ª vez como uma princesa Hanabi – provoca Neji.

- Neji, eu... – Hinata iria responder mais pensou melhor - preciso ir me deitar – diz Hinata se levantando.

- ótimo princesa, assim você descançara sua linda pele, vamos? – pergunta madame brown se levantando também.

- Claro – concorda Hinata triste.

**Em Paris, França...**

- arrume esse smoking Sasuke – diz sério.

- não estou com vontade papaizinho – fala sasuke sarcástico.

- não me responda assim Sasuke, um duque não deve agir assim! – fala o pai de sasuke sério.

- eu nunca quis ser um duque pai, eu quero ir em festas e me divertir, não quero me casar e me prender a uma mulher sem sal – falava Sasuke enquanto tomava conhaque.

- quem disse que você ficara preso a ela? Princesas normalmente são inocentes, você poderá trair ela quando quiser

- não sou do tipo que trai pai...! – afirma.

- eu sei disso, você é muito pior Sasuke – ri o pai de sasuke.

- parace que o senhor realmente me conheçe! – afirma sasuke com um sorriso de canto.

**-X-**

- só mais um pouco – diz Madame Brown.

- está muito apertado Madame Brown, assim eu não conseguirei respirar! – afirma Hinata enquanto Madame Brown lhe colocava um espartilho.

- Quem disse que você tem que respirar? O importante aqui é você parecer magra! – Madame Brown termina de colocar o espartilho – Pronto, agora você pode se apresentar ao seu principe – sorri.

- Eu não quero isso para mim Madame Brown – Hinata se senta em sua cama.

- Você é uma princesa Hinata, sua opinião é o mesmo que nada aqui – Madame Brown ri.

- Pelo menos eu espero que as empregadas do meu marido não sejam insolentes como a senhora, assim eu me sentiria um pouco mais feliz – Diz Hinata com um sorriso sarcastico.

- insolente aqui é você menina – diz irritada.

- pelo menos eu sou uma princesa, e não uma simples dama de companhia – sorri Hinata novamente.

- imbecil – Madame Brown dá um tapa em Hinata – diga novamente estas asneiras, que você levará mais que um tapa princesinha – Diz madame Brown enquanto Hinata chorava com as mãos em seu rosto.

- a senhora...A senhora me paga – diz Hinata em meio a lágrimas.

- você é pior que sua mãe! Pelo menos ela ficava quieta e obedecia, não era uma rebelde como você – sorri.

- não fale da minha mãe, ou não me conterei mais – embranja Hinata em tom de raiva.

- Sua mãe nunca mereceu ser rainha, ela era uma vergonha para a Inglaterra. Uma simples camponesa virar uma princesa e logo após rainha? Ela era uma piada – ri Madame brown.

- não fale mais da minha mãe – Hinata dá um tapa em Madame brown – este tapa foi por minha mãe, e este é por todos que você me deu estes anos – Hinata dá outro tapa em Madame Brown.

- porque está me batendo princesa? – Madame Brown simula estar chorando.

- pare de fingir que está chorando, suas lágrimas não me convencem – diz Hinata com um sorriso sarcastico.

- Hinata...? – Neji estava na porta do quarto de Hinata.

- Neji... O que faz aqui? – Pergunta Hinata assustada.

- vamos para a biblioteca agora, seu pai a está esperando – diz Neji com uma expressão séria – Quanto a você senhora Brown, vá para a sala de jantar e chame a Kurenai, ela lhe ajudará com estas manchas vermelhas em seu rosto, afinal não aconteceu nada neste quarto além da preparação de Hinata para o jantar, não é mesmo? – pergunta Neji já sabendo a resposta.

- sim, não aconteceu nada – Madame brown sorri – com licença princesa – sai do quarto.

- Neji eu queria explicar... – Neji interrompe Hinata.

- dá próxima vez que você quiser bater em algum empregado, feche a porta pelo menos - Neji sai do quarto e fecha a porta.

- porque eu tenho que viver assim? – Hinata se joga em sua cama e começa a chorar – pelo menos eu espero que meu marido seja o principe dos meus sonhos – Hinata coloca um travesseiro encima de seu rosto.

**-X-**

- não é exatamente o que eu esperava – reclama Sasuke.

- você não se satisfaz com nada Sasuke! – afirma seu pai.

- mas eu não vou desistir de fazer o Edward investir mais em nossa empresa! – afirma Sasuke.

- ele não paresse muito interresado em investir mais em nosso petroleo. Paresse que ultimamente ele está com poucos recursos – ri.

- falindo? – pergunta.

- sim. A vida de luxuria dele finalmente pesou em se bolso – ri novamente.

- acho que agora sou eu que não estou mais interresado em fazer negócios com ele. Não gosto de pessoas falidas tentando se dar bem as custas do meu dinheiro – diz Sasuke com uma expressão séria.

- nosso dinheiro. Eu ainda não morri filho – diz brincando.

- desculpe pai, não quis dizer que o dinheiro é apenas meu, mas sim a maioria dele – retruca.

- mas em breve não será apenas seu. Está se esquecendo que irá se casar com a princesa Hinata Hyuuga? – sorri.

- não me esqueci! Ainda mais porque estou sendo obrigado a me casar com a princesinha sem graça... Mas o que importa é que este casamente me beficionará, já que meu titulo de nobreza será maior. Eu já sou respeitado no mundo dos negócios, e casado com uma princesa será fácil fazer negócio com todos – Sasuke pega um copo de conhaque.

- você já é milhonário, e ainda é um nobre. O que você quer mais Sasuke? – Pergunta seu pai curioso.

- eu só quero ter poder. Simples assim – diz Sasuke com um sorriso de canto.

**-X-**

Acho que estou enlouquecendo. Eu me sinto tão solitária e infeliz. Eu só queria saber o porque de eu ter que ser assim... Me tratam como se eu fosse um objeto de troca, como se eu só servisse para meu pai e minha familia ganharem alguma coisa com meu casamento. Eu não queria ser uma princesa e muito menos ter que ser perfeita...Magra...Bonita...Educada... Eu queria poder andar pelo campo e poder brincar, me sujar, correr. Eu queria ser alguém normal!

- sera que alguém pode falar alguma coisa? – diz Hanabi enquanto pegava uma taça com água.

- bem... Sasuke Uchiha chegará daqui a duas semanas e se hospedará aqui até o dia de seu casamento com Hinata – diz.

- casamento forçado o senhor quer dizer – reclama Hinata.

- todas as princesas casam com os pretendentes escolhidos por seu pai, não é agora que as coisas mudaram Hinata –

- Eu tenho apenas 17 anos papai, e ainda não sei nada sobre a vida. O senhor não tem pena de sua filha? – pergunta Hinata em prantos.

- ter pena de uma filha que se casará com um duque milhonario e dono da maior empresa de petróleo do mundo? Eu seria louco se estivesse com pena de você Hinata – diz com um sorriso sarcastico.

- papai... Quando eu era pequena eu pensava que uma princesa era feliz e que se casava com alguém que amava, um verdadeio principe encantado... Mas aos 8 anos de idade, o senhor me fez mudar de pensamento, mas eu ainda tinha um pouco de esperanças de me casar com um principe como os das histórias que a mamãe contava para mim – Hinata se levanta – Mas o senhor destruiu todos os meus sonhos! Eu não quero e nem vou me casar com um homem asqueroso e nojento que eu nunca vi na vida, e que só verei algumas semanas antes do casamento – Hinata sai da sala de jantar em prantos.

- Hinata volte aqui agora – Hiashi se levanta irritado – Hanabi...

- sim papai? – pergunta Hanabi se segurando para não chorar.

- vá até o quarto de Hinata, e fique com ela lá a noite inteira. Não quero que ela cometa nenhuma loucura ou tente fugir – diz Hiashi se acalmando.

- sim papai – Hanabi se retira.

Esta já é a quarta vez que eu brigo com meu pai esta semana... Já estou cansada de ter que parecer com alguém que eu não sou! Eu não sou perfeita, e não quero ser mais uma menina que casa com quem não ama. O mundo é tão injusto... Porque temos que nos casar com quem nossos pais escolhem , em vez de com quem a gente ama?

- DROGA – Hinata joga um vaso na parede.

- Hinata... – Hanabi entra no quarto – você não pode perder a linha neste momento! Você tem que se acalmar minha irmã – diz Hanabi se sentando na beira da cama de Hinata.

- eu não quero me casar Hanabi! Não quero! – afirma Hinata enquanto chorava.

- Hinata, você não escolhe com quem quer casar. Você deveria aceitar se casar com quem o papai escolheu para você! Ele não quer seu mau, só quer que você case com um homem de uma boa familia – argumenta Hanabi.

- eu não quero me casar com um homem de boa familia...

- então com quem você quer se casar? Com um homem pobre e sem bens materiais? – pergunta Hanabi com um sorriso debochado.

- eu quero me casar com um homem que eu ame! – responde Hinata.

- eu ouvi que o duque é lindo... – Hanbi tenta mudar de assunto.

- não me importa se ele tem uma beleza deslumbrante. O que me importa é eu gostar dele e o amar – suspira Hinata se jogando em sua cama.

- você vai gostar dele Hina... E o amor vem com o tempo. Ele vai ser um verdadeiro principe e você acabará se apaixonando por ele – sorri.

- eu espero Hanabi... Espero que eu possa ama-lo...

**-X-**

- hoje não Karin – Sasuke empura Karin.

- hey. Não se trata uma dama assim Sasuke – Karin cai sentada no sofá.

- dês de quando você é uma dama? - brinca.

- não precisa dizer isso... – Karin se levanta e arruma seu vestido – amanhã eu volto e espero que você esteja mais divertido – Karin sai da sala.

- irritante...

**-X-**

- Paris? – pergunta Hanabi.

- não! Estou exausta de Paris! – afirma Hinata com um travesseiro encima de seu rosto.

- eu soube que estão inaugurando uma torre. Acho que o nome é "Torre Eiffel" – sorri.

- eu quero ir para a Africa... Assim algum leão me devora e meu pesadelo acaba – reclama Hinata.

- Eu já tenho uma solução para seus problemas Hinata... – diz hanabi dando esperanças para Hinata.

- qual a solução Hanabi? Qual? – pergunta empolgada.

- eu me caso com o duque... Assim você terá mais algum tempo para tentar encontrar o grande amor da sua vida – sorri.

- obrigada Hanabi, mas não acho que daria certo. O papai nunca aceitaria! – afirma Hinata com um sorriso triste.

- não sei porque eu não aceitaria. Diferente de você eu quero me casar logo, e finalmente sair desta casa...

- será que é porque você só tem 14 anos? Você é muito nova para se casar não agradaria seu marido e eu ficaria preocupada com você – Hinata demonstra sua preocupação com a irmã.

- não agradaria...? Acho que você está errada irmã – ri Hanabi.

- não insinua coisas assim Hanabi – diz Hinata corada.

- devo concordar com você que sou muito nova ainda para me casar, mas você também deve adimitir que eu sei mais sobre a vida dos casados do que você – provoca.

- eu nunca quis perguntar esse tipo de coisa para Kurenai, já você fica perguntando coisas constrangedoras para ela – Hinata cobre seu rosto com as mãos.

- você sabe o que terá que fazer com seu marido na noite de núpcias não é? – pergunta Hanabi com um sorriso malvado.

- dormir com ele na mesma cama? – pergunta Hinata inocente.

- melhor eu não dizer...Vamos mudar de assunto – ri Hanabi.

- porque estás rindo Hanabi? – diz Hinata confusa.

- não é nada minha irmã... nada...

**-X-**

- então você irá se casar? – ri Itachi se sentando.

- você está rindo porque não é com você – diz Sasuke emburrado.

- eu nunca me casei porque quero apenas me divertir, já você quer ser respeitado diante da sociedade e para isso tem que ter uma esposa! – afirma.

- eu quero apenas ser um "homem de familia" diante da sociedade, eu não quero viver uma vida chata e monótona com minha esposa – explica Sasuke.

- você irá trair ela na primeira oportunidade que tiver – Itachi se levanta.

- tenho que adimitir que isso é verdade. Já vai embora? – Sasuke se levanta também.

- Sim. Tenho uma reunião com a princesa Ana Clara... – Sasuke interrompe Itachi.

- não creio que seja exatamente uma reunião – ironiza.

- eu espero que sua "princesinha" não tenha conhecido homens como eu antes de se casar com você, porque se não você não irá se casar com uma mulher tão pura quanto pensa – ri Itachi.

- Você é um...

- já está defendendo sua noiva antes mesmo de conhece-lá? – Itachi se surpreende.

- minha esposa tem que ser uma mulher de respeito, porque se não for, eu nunca chegarei ao altar com ela – diz Sasuke exaltado.

- você tem razão. Devo concordar com você que as esposas tem que ser mulheres de respeito. Mulheres fáceis encontramos no bordel, não na realeza...

- Cada vez mais estou ancioso para conhecer minha futura esposa, talvez eu não me arrependa de me casar com ela – Disse a si mesmo.

**-X-**

Porque será que estou tendo um presentimento tão ruim em relação ao meu noivo? Não quero me casar com um homem nojento e que me trate mal. Por favor meu Deus, não me faça me casar com um homem desprezivel, eu quero me casar com o principe dos meus sonhos, o homem perfeito com que sempre sonhei. Eu sei que ele não será perfeito como nos "Contos de fadas", mas eu quero um homem que me respeito e que seja um bom marido. Se o senhor me mandar um homem bom, eu juro que nunca mais fujo de madrugada para comer escondida de todos.

**2 semanas depois...**

- não aperte tanto – diz Hinata quase chorando.

- tudo bem vou afrochar um pouco o espartilho – ri Hanabi enquanto mexia no espartilho.

- agora finalmente consigo respirar – sorri Hinata aliviada.

- você é hilária Hinata. Está anciosa para conhecer seu noivo? – pergunta Hanabi curiosa.

- Sim, estou muito anciosa para conhece-lo. Quero ver se ele é o homem com que tanto sonhei... Mas ultimamente estou com um mau pressentimento com relação ao meu casamento – disse Hinata com um olhar distante.

- não fique assim Hina, você terá um casamento feliz. E se seu marido não a fizer feliz, eu bato nele – Hanabi tenta animar a irmã.

- Só você mesma Hanabi – ri Hinata.

**-X-**

Chegou a hora... A hora de eu conhecer o homem com que passarei o resto da minha vida! Estou tão nervosa, tomará que ele não perceba, ele pode achar que estou sendo mal-educada. Meu espartilho está muito apertado, acho que não consigo respirar... Espere... Aquele é ele? Meu Deus ele é...

- _"lindo..." _– pensa Hinata vendo seu noivo se aproximar dela.

- muito prazer, meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha – sorri Sasuke com um jeito encantador.

- me-meu nome é Hi-Hinata Hyuuga – diz Hinata corada.

- _"ela gaguejou?" _– pensa Hanabi quase rindo.

_Acho que eu estava enganada... Eu finalmente encontrei meu principe encantado..._


End file.
